Death
by Kin no katana
Summary: Une nuit ruine tout pour Akihito. Son erreur plonge Asami dans les problémes. Asami sera-t-il capable d'en sortir vivant?  TRADUCTION D'UNE FIC DE SUEANO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Première partie :**_

La nuit était froide mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il marchait dans la rue sans avoir nul part où aller. Personne ne l'attendait, personne ne le chassait. À la pensée de l'enterrement, son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Il ne ressentait d'autre que de la tristesse. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils entretenaient une relation. Il courait et le yakuza chassait. Il se battait et Asami le soumettait. Ce n'était pas une relation. Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment et s'appuya contre le mur comme si le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Pourquoi cela faisait-il mal? Pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance? Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire? Il avait l'habitude qu'Asami soit derrière lui, voilà tout. Même en sachant qu'il avait maudit le jour de sa rencontre avec le yakuza, jamais il n'avait souhaité la mort de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux, se battant contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'en sortir. Il plia les genoux et se recroquevilla sur-lui-même. Son coeur était brisé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

'_Il n'est pas là'_

'_Il était dans son entrepôt, celui qui a explosé.'_

'_Il y avait un corps à l'intérieur.'_

Akihito sentit les larmes tomber même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de les retenir. Son monde était effondré, son coeur en miettes. Son esprit tournait en rond. Il sourit amèrement alors qu'il murmurait :

-Il aura fallut qu'il meurt pour que je réalise que je l'aime.

Il envoya son poing par terre et cela le blessa plus lui que le sol. La souffrance y était mais rien ne pourrait effacer celle de son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses vagabondages de pensées. Comment aurait-il pu? La nuit dernière, on l'avait trainé chez Asami mais il avait fui avant que le mafieux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. La nuit dernière, il ne voulait rien entendre. Les larmes redoublèrent quand il murmura :

-Le dernier moment avec lui et je lui ai tenu tête.

Il ne sera plus jamais entouré de ces bras forts, il ne sera plus jamais fatigué et endolori le lendemain, après que le yakuza lui ai donné la meilleure nuit de sexe qu'il ait jamais eût. Il se demanda si Asami avait appris qu'il connaissait le sex avant lui. Bon, jamais avec un autre homme mais il avait déjà couché avec une ancienne petite-amie. Il leva la tête, sentant la pluie sur son visage. On dirait que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Kirishima cherchait le garçon partout. Il devait le trouver et vite. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Si tu n'as rien de ma part ce soir, emméne Akihito hors de la ville. Ammène le à ma mère.

C'était ses ordres. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché le garçon de courir hors du club? Il fusilla du regard les passants qui le dévisageaient. Il anvaça encore un peu pour voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour. Kirishima fixa le photographe à genoux, la tête dressée vers le ciel. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être la pluie. Il marcha vers l'autre homme et le releva.

-Tu viens avec moi.

Akihito tourna la tête pour voir qui osait le déranger et remarqua le garde à lunettes. Il n'avait jamais demandé quels étaient les noms des gardes. Il haussa les épaules. Il était trop fatigué et cassé, tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne voulait rien dire. Il ne serait plus jamais chassé et ne connaitrait plus jamais la crainte d'être attrapé par le yakuza. Cette crainte était bien finie. On le poussa et il ne réagit pas, il était coincé dans sa tristesse.

Kirishima s'étonna. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le photographe? Ce n'était pas le genre d'Akihito d'écouter ou de suivre sans se battre. Il vit la limousine et poussa le garçon à l'intérieur en haussant les épaules. Il prit le volant et démarra.

Akihito regardait à travers les fenêtres teintées. Il ne pouvait rien voir, pourquoi s'embêter? Il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Kirishima l'avait trouvé.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez? c'était mieux de savoir où il allait.

-Je t'ammène hors de la ville. Asami-sama m'avait ordonné de le faire s'il ne me contactait pas. répondit Kirishima. Il continuait d'espèrer que son patron était encore en vie. Il savait qu'ils avaient trouvé un corps mais Suoh était avec Asami. Il aurait du y avoir deux corps, pas seulement un.

Akihito ferma les yeux. Alors ça avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. Il avait réussi à tuer un homme avec ses problèmes. Combien de fois avait-il dit à Asami d'aller se faire foutre et de le laisser en dehors de ses affaires? Combient de fois Asami l'avait-il aidé quand ses problèmes le trouvaient?

Il posa la tête sur le dossier de son siège. Il sentit les larmes monter mais il refusait de pleurer devant le garde. Il devait être fort même si une part de lui était brisée. Son esprit essaya de découvrir qui pourrait en avoir après lui mais son coeur se rappela à lui chaque fois qu'il pensait au plus vieux. Il oublia tout, sa vie, ses apppareils photos et ses amis. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit, c'était Asami.

Kirishima n'avait rien dit de plus. Il gardé les yeux fixés sur la route. Il devait garder le garçon en vie. C'était ce que voulait Asami et il se devait de l'accomplir. Il réfléchit sur ce qui se passait. Asami disait quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui courrait aprés le jeune homme pour des photos et qu'il allait le stopper avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Akihito. Suoh était allé avec leur patron pou doner une sorte de force de persuasion suplémentaire. Maintenant, tout était devenu un enfer. Leurs ennemis essayaient de les attaquer. Bien sûr, le reste des hommes se débrouillèrent mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Aucun d'entre eux s'inclinerait devant personne d'autre. Ils disaient tous la même chose, ils préféraient mourir que de servir quelqu'un d'autre. Il tourna rapidement au coin et s'étonna d'être déjà si loin de la ville. Il espérait seulement que les autres pourraient se débrouiller sans lui.

Akihito voulait en savoir plus avait trop peur, c'était sa faute. Sa carrière a causé la mort d'Asami. Il n'avait pas demandé d'aide. De plus, la culpabilité le rongeait. Son coeur semblait en feu, il prit une grande inspiration et murmura :

-Je suis désolé.

Il était sûr que Kirishima l'avait entendu dire quelque chose mais il ne demanda pas quoi.

-Il y a un rouleau à mon appartement. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait la semaine dernière. dit-il à Kirishima. Il sentit la voiture accelerer et se demanda ce qui se passait. Il regardait à travers la votre et ne vit rien. Il s'interrogea sur leur destination et sentit la limousine s'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et il sortit sans rouspéter. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une grande maison. Elle était très belle. Il fut poussé vers les escaliers et contina d'avancer sans vraiment y faire attention. C'était si dur de respirer alors que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le yakuza. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui s'ouvrit pour révéler une femme assez agée avec de longs cheveux gris et un regard doré. Il la fixa et ne put roen faire d'autre. Il tomba à genoux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, les bras autour de son corps.

Sayaka observa ce jeune garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kirishima qui se tenait droit comme un 'i' mais qui avait l'air choqué. Elle avança près d'Akihito et lui dit calmement :

-Tu vas te rendre malade. Entre, je vais te donner des vêtements.

Elle regarda Kirishima aider le garçon et le pousser à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle n'affichait pas la moindre émotion, même si la tempête se déchainait dans son corps.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle.

-Asami-sama a disparu. lui répondit Kirishima sans montrer son désarroi.

Sayaka sentit son coeur chavirer. C'était bien joli d'apprendre que son seul enfant venait de mourir. Elle savait que quelque chose de cet acabit arriverait mais elle espérait que ce serait bien plus tard. Elle attrapa le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, le poussa vers le hall et demanda à Kirishima qui la suivait :

-Qui est ce jeune homme?

-Asami-sama voulait le faire sortir de la ville si je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui.

Ce fut un choc. Asami n'avait jamais été si protecteur avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle fit assoir le garçon sur une chaise et dit, en parfaite hôtesse :

-Apporte-lui quelques vêtements. Il va attraper la mort s'il n'enlève pas ceux qui sont mouillets.

Akihito ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il mourait. Au moins, il serait avec Asami. Il vit Kirishima hocher la tête et partir. Il se retrouva seul avec la vieille femme qu'il pensait être la mère d'Asami. Il ne savait rien à propos du yakuza. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé une chance. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait? Aurait-il appris qu'Asami avait une famille? Des vêtements furent apportés.

-Voici des habits. Ce sont de vieux vêtements que Ryûichi a laissé ici. Ils seront peut-être un peu grand mais ils garderont la chaleur. dit Sayaka.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec sa domestique. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'y appuya et laissa ses larmes couler. Son fils était mort et maintenant, il avait ordonné de protéger quelqu'un.

Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ce garçon avait de l'importance pour lui. Essuyant ses larmes, elle chuchota d'une voix lente :

-Rien ne lui arrivera, Ryûichi.

Akihito regarda les habits. Ils étaient à Asami quand il vivait encore ici. Il se déshabilla et mit les vêtements chauds. Il les renifla mais l'odeur n'était pas celle du yakuza. Il sentit ses larmes dévaler ses joues quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentirait plus l'odeur d'Asami. Son monde partait vraiment en vrille. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas devant la mère d'Asami. Il essuya ses larmes et quitta la pièce. Il marcha dans le couloir en essayant de trouver la vieille femme et s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque.

Il marcha entre les rayonnages de livres et s'arrêta devant un rayon de livres d'université. Il regarda à coté pour voir des photos sur un bureau. L'une d'entre elles montrait un homme au regard glacé regardant la caméra droit dans les yeux, derrière lui se tenait une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés, à coté d'elle, il y avait Asami. Il reconnut le regard. Il n'avait jamais changé.

-Il a toujours été si vieux, même plus jeune. Il a grandi dans l'underground et refusait de s'incliner devant quiconque. Il a été kidnappé une fois pour atteindre son père mais il était resté calme et fort et avait défait l'ennemi lui-même. Je n'ai jamais voulu une telle vie pour lui. Je voulais qu'il aille à l'université et qu'il devienne un brillant homme d'affaire. Bon, je crois que c'est ce qu'il a fait mais il était resté dans l'underground. Son père fut assassiné quand il eût vingt ans et depuis il a pris sa place et je dois admettre qu'il est bien meilleur que son père.

Akihito lâcha la photo d'Asami. Son coeur était brisé mais il ne savait pas comment le fixer. Il s'assit et demanda :

-Avait-il des frères ou des soeurs?

-Il était mon seul enfant. Je ne pouvais plus être enceinte aprés l'avoir eût. répondit Sayaka en s'asseyant à coté du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es pour mon fils? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Akihito la regarda. Que pouvait-il dire? Était-il vraiment l'amant d'Asami? C'est vrai, ils avaient traversé beaucoup mais aucun ne s'était jamais allé plus loin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Asami l'aimait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Asami n'aimait pas partagé ses jouets.

-Je ne sais pas. répondit-il.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas? Il a donné l'ordre de te protéger. fit Sayaka surprise.

Akihito se retourna vers la photo et marmonna :

-Lui et moi ne parlions jamais de ça. Ça finissait généralement en bagarre. Enfin, moi je me battais et fuyais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Eh bien, il n'y a pas de quoi être surpris. Mon fils ne parlait pas tant que ça de ses sentiments. Il a grandi en pensant qu'il devait tout enfermer à l'interieur et ne donner aucune chance à son ennemi de le briser.

Akihito resta silencieux. Il ne savait rien à propos d'Asamo. Il ne lui avait jamais donné cette chance. Asami se serait-il ouvert à lui s'il l'avait fait ou aureait-il été blessé? Asami aimait la chasse et l'excitation. Une fois ceci disparu, Asami l'aurait-il poursuivi à nouveau? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Asami avait-il fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger? Pas seulement cette fois mais toutes les autres aussi. Asami était venu à Hong Kong pour le récupérer. Il sourit tristement. Si seulement il avait une chance, il l'aurait prise. Mais il aura fallut la mort d'Asami pour qu'il découvre ses vrais sentiments. Peut-être le savait-il depuis longtemps mais qu'il refusait de l'avouer. S'il avait admis leur couple, alors peut-être que tout aurait fini entre Asami et lui. Des si et seulement si n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Son coeur était en morceaux et il n'avait aucun moyen de le réparer. Il se leva et demanda :

-Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter une chambre pour dormir?

Sayaka seleva tout de suite.

-Oh, bien sûr mon chéri. Suis-moi.

Il la suivit sans rien d'autre que le yakuza en tête. Le photographe avait touché le fond. Qui pourrait l'envelopper dans ses bras et faire qu'il se sente sauf, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l'atteindre? Qui pourrait le chasser dans la ville, faisant battre son coeur? Qui pourrait lui faire l'amour, lui faire ressentir un feu qu'il serait incapable d'éteindre?Il entra dans une jolie pièce assez grande. La porte se ferma une fois qu'il entra. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'allongea. C'était diffèrent. C'était froid et vide. Combien de fois avait-il fui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait alors qu'Asami dormait ou prenait sa douche?

**Merci à Sueona de me permettre de traduire sa fic. Je travaille dessus depuis plusieurs mois mais à ma grande honte, je l'avais oublié dans un coin de mon disuqe dur externe et du coup, en farfouillant un peu, je me suis dit que je pouvais mettre cette première partie sur le site, la seconde suivra avant le mois d'août mais je suis incapable d'avoir un rythme régulier alors... **

**Si attendre vous rebute, allez sur son profil. Sinon, bonne lecture et à la suite. ;P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Sayaka s'assit à table en face de lui. Elle avait prié toute la nuit pour que son fils soit en vie. Elle le connaissait très bien. Il était toujours fort et trouvait toujours un moyen de rester en vie. Elle avait appelé Kirishima mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Elle pensait que des ennemis se trouvaient près de leur cachette pour détruire tout ce que son fils avait bâti. Elle ricana à cette pensée. Aussi longtemps qu'il y avait une chance pour que son fils soit en vie, aucun de ses hommes n'abandonnerait. Elle avait vu leur loyauté il y a bien longtemps. Elle leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître le jeune homme. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi.

-Tu es son amant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle.

Akihito jeta un coup d'oeil à la vieille femme et marmonna :

-Si vous voulez nous appeler comme ça.

Il s'assit et regarda la nourriture. Il ne voulait pas manger. Son estomac était trop noué. Il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit et s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu rêver de la mort d'Asami.

Au club Sion, Kirishima gérait les affaires et l'underworld. Il commençait à y avoir des hommes qui clamaient qu'Asami était en dehors de la ville et qu'il reviendrait. Kirishima l'espérait.

Les seuls à savoir pour la villa, il avait des hommes pour s'en charger. Il ne laisserait pas ce qu'Asami avait bâti partir en fumée. Il ouvrit les rapports, jetant un coup d'œil aux photos. Au moins, il savait qui il devait aller voir en premier, un politicien corrompu. Sur la photo, on voyait le politicien avec sa maitresse qui prenait de l'argent d'un petit membre d'un gang. Il savait que la maîtresse était un moyen très simple d'obtenir des informations.

Il se laissa aller sur la chaise et jeta un regard circulaire au bureau. Il devait garder espoir pour le reste de ses hommes. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il répondit.

-Entrez.

-Nous avons la femme. Dit Takashi une fois entré. Elle affirme bec et ongles qu'elle ne sait rien.

-Est-ce que tu lui a montré ce qui lui arriverait si elle ne disait rien ? Demand froidement Kirishima. Il était bouleversé qu'ils ne trouvent absolument rien. La seule piste était le politicien. Il fallait que ce soit ce politicien et l'aide du gang qui avait pris leur boss et Suoh.

-On lui montre en ce moment même. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne dise tout. Répondit Takashi.

Kirishima regarda de nouveau les photos. Il savait que le politicien était puissant. Il avait besoin de son propre appui politique pour l'aider.

-Appelez Hiroshi-san. Ordonna-t-il. Il était temps de réclamer quelques faveurs. Il espérait simplement que le politicien était stupide et qu'il n'avait pas tué son boss et Suoh. Il devait garder cet espoir. Il refusait de croire que l'un d'eux était mort. Il aurait dû trouver leur corps si c'était le cas. Takashi pris le téléphone pour joindre Hiroshi-san et le lui tendit.

-C'est Kirishima. Dit-il calmement. C'est un plaisir de vous parler, Hiroshi-san.

-C'est réciproque, mais je pense qu'il y a une raison à votre appel. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour aider Asami-sama. J'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé à la villa. Répondit Hiroshi.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de Mizushima ? Demanda Kirishima.

-Oui. Est-il impliqué ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je pense que oui. Répondit Kirishima.

-Je vais vous aider par tous les moyens que j'ai à ma disposition. Assura Hiroshi.

-Ce serait parfait. Rétorqua Kirishima.

Il coupa l'appel. Il était temps de rendre visite à cette femme et tout récupérer. Il se leva, en tendant son téléphone à Takashi. Oui, ils payeraient pour s'en être pris à Asami. Il le ferait payer lui-même s'il le devait.

Dans une autre ville, dans un grand domaine, Akihito s'assit dans la bibliothèque, regardant un album photo. Il vit chaque image de l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur pendant qu'il grandissait. Sur chaque photo, il y avait le même regard calme et froid avec un sourire en coin.

Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les photos. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça mais il ne savait pas comment en finir avec la douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et y jeta un œil pour voir la mère d'Asami entrer.

Sayaka s'assit à coté du garçon. Elle le regarda parcourir les photos. Elle soupira.

-Il a toujours eût une nature protectrice envers ceux qui étaient proches de lui.

Akihito tourna la tête vers elle.

-Je sais que ça doit être dur avec Ryûichi, murmura-t-elle, mais tu dois signifier beaucoup pour lui pour qu'il fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te protéger.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Je lui appartiens et je pense pas qu'il aime qu'on prenne ses affaires. Marmonna Akihito en se penchant de nouveau sur les photos.

Sayaka prit la main d'Akihito et lui dit :

-Je sais qu'il a des amants. Je sais qu'il s'en débarrasse. Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un dont on s'est débarrassé. Il n'a jamais protégé un amant avant. Il doit ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Peut-être que quand il reviendra, tu devrais le lui demander.

-C'est trop tard pour demander. Il ne reviendra pas. Murmura Akihito pendant que son coeur se décrochait à cette phrase. Tout lui rappelait l'homme qui avait voler son coeur. Comment le yakuza avait-il oser lui voler son coeur ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas être aussi simple que lui fuyant et Asami le pourchassant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il fermer son coeur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il résister aux charmes du yakuza ? Ça aurait été bien plus simple s'il ne ressentait rien pour Asami. Il savait que la vie d'Asami était dangereuse.

Dans la ville, Kirishima marchait dans une des nombreuses villas qu'Asami possédait. Il jeta un regard méprisant à la jeune femme ligotée à une chaise. Il inclina la tête quand son regard le détailla.

-Il est temps de nous donner des informations, je crois. Dit-il.

-Ils ont pris deux hommes et les ont emmené vers une maison qui était laissée derrière.  
>Elle donna l'adresse aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.<p>

-S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi partir. Supplia-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Kirishima sortit son arme et soupira.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû croiser le chemin d'Asami-sama.

Il tira sur elle et ordonna qu'on se débarrasse du corps. Maintenant, il avait un endroit où aller. Il espérait seulement que son boss et Suoh pouvaient tenir encore un peu. Une fois encore, un ennemi tenta d'entrer et ils devaient éliminer la menace. Les ennemis ne pensaient pas qu'Asami étaient en dehors de la ville. Il sortit avec quelques hommes et ordonna :

-Nous devons ramener Asami-sama avant que tout ne tombe en enfer. Allons au bâtiment.

-Oui, Kirishima-san. Répondit Takashi. Ils montèrent dans une voiture et foncèrent vers le bâtiment en question, espérant que les deux hommes étaient toujours en vie.

Dans une maison, loin des hommes, au milieu des bois, Asami jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme devant lui. Il le questionnait toujours au sujet du photographe mais il gardait la bouche fermée. Il n'allait pas laisser le gosse se faire avoir. Il avaient essayé de le faire parler en sortant Suoh et en le tabassant jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Un regard à son garde du corps lui appris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parle parce que celui-ci était pris et en danger. Il sentit la blessure de son épaule le brûler de douleur mais il l'ignora. Il continuait de fixer l'homme devant lui. Les hommes qui les avaient capturés étaient des voyous qui voulaient se faire un nom. Il leur apprendrait de quel bois il était fait.

Il savait que Kirishima et ses autres hommes étaient suffisamment bon pour se débrouiller seuls. Après tout, quand il était allé à Hong Kong, ses hommes avaient gardés la place.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire est de me donner ce photographe. Dit Mizushima. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Vous êtes un homme d'affaire Asami. Le photographe est une sorte de voyou stupide qui a une ascendance sur nos vies et il est faible.

Asami ricana à cette remarque. Akihito était tout sauf faible. Il connaissait son garçon et son garçon se battait contre tout et n'importe quoi. Oui, Akihito lui avait dit plusieurs fois de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il devait protéger ce qui lui appartenait. Il ne perdrait pas Akihito mais il n'était pas très malin dans l'underworld. Oui, le gamin avait appris quelques trucs dans la rue mais pas pour les gros poissons dont il prenait des photos.

-Vous savez que tout le monde vous pense mort. Vos ennemis attaquent vos homme pour détruire ce que vous avez construit. Plus tôt vous me direz où je peux trouver ce fichu gamin, plus tôt vous serez libre de quitter cet endroit. Rajouta Mizushima alors qu'il s'approchait. Il appuya sa main sur la blessure à l'épaule d'Asami. Il n'obtint rien. Pas un gémissement de douleur. Pas un son. Pas d'expression facial différente. Asami garda son masque. Oui, il avait mal mais il savait bien mieux ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à un ennemi. Il savait que Mizushima mentait. Une fois qu'il aurait dit où se trouvait Akihito, il serait mort. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver Suoh qui fixait Mizushima. Il savait que son garde du corps voulait se battre lui aussi. Mais ils étaient deux contre cinq hommes. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance pour l'instant. Il savait que Kirishima n'abandonnerait pas. Ses hommes pouvaient prendre en main ce qui allait se passer et les trouveraient.

-Je n'ai rien à vous offrir. Ricana-t-il.

Mizushima lança un regard haineux à l'homme sur la chaise. Il serra les poings et frappa l'homme qui ricanait toujours. Il devait trouver le photographe avant que les photos ne soient rendues publiques. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme apprendre qu'il avait une maitresse ou le gouvernement qu'il était en relation avec un gang.

À la villa, Akihito regardait par la fenêtre. Personne n'avait de prise sur lui. Il avait même demandé à Sayaka à ce propos mais elle avait soupira et n'avait rien dit. Il ferma les yeux seulement pour se représenter Asami. Il ne trouverait jamais un amant comme Asami. Il posa la tête contre le verre froid. Il se demandait si l'homme avait jamais compris qu'il était bi. Il se demandait ce qu'aurait été leurs vies s'il avait avoué ses sentiments. Il faisait des traces sur le verre avec ses doigts. Sayaka essayait de le faire manger mais il ne voulait rien. Comment pouvait-il vivre ? Comment pouvait-il retrouver son esprit impétueux ? Cela semblait si facile de se battre quand le yakuza était derrière lui.

Sayaka se tenait contre la porte et fixait le photographe contre la fenêtre. Son cœur était brisé aussi. Plus le temps passait sans nouvelle de Kirishima, plus elle s'inquiétait de ce que son fils avait construit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son fils avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'installer. Le garçon ne le pensait pas mais elle connaissait suffisamment son fils. Il n'aurait jamais mis ses hommes en danger pour l'histoire d'une nuit ou un amant sans valeur. Le garçon signifiait quelque chose pour son fils, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-il envoyé ici pour sa sécurité ? Elle s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

-Il reviendra. Il ira bien.

Elle devait garder son espoir vivace.

Akihito ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre de faux espoir. Son coeur ne serait pas capable de le supporter si c'était faux. Il souffrait déjà. Il ferma les yeux pour évacuer ce faux espoir. Même si Asami était puissant, l'homme était toujours humain. Il tenta d'oublier qu'Asami était humain comme le reste d'entre eux. Il se demanda encore une fois comment ça aurait été s'il avaient eu une vraie relation.

Dans la ville, Kirishima arrêta les hommes avant d'aller plus loin. Il leur fit signe de fouiller partout. Ils avaient déjà trouvé deux hommes, qu'ils tuèrent en silence. Il semblait que les hommes à l'intérieur n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Regardant à travers une fenêtre, il poussa un soupire de soulagement, son boss et Suoh étaient toujours en vie. Il fit signe aux autres hommes et ils se préparèrent. Il frappa la porte et le feux commença. Il tira cinq fois sur trois hommes. Le seul qui restait était Mizushima qui était resté, pétrifié. Les autres hommes entrèrent et aidèrent leur boss et Suoh. Suoh était salement blessé. Sa femme n'allait pas apprécié.

Asami se releva fièrement et ricana alors qu'il dit froidement à Mizushima :

-Mizushima, vous êtes un fou.

Il se tourna vers Takashi.

-Amènes Suoh à l'hôpital et soit sûr qu'ils sachent que je prends en charge les frais médicaux.

Takashi aida Suoh à sortir du bâtiment. Marchant près de Kirishima, il attrapa le pistolet et tira dans le genou de Mizushima, regarda l'homme tomber au sol.

-Personne, je dis bien personne, n'en a après ce qui m'appartiens. Dit-il froidement.

-Asami, s'il-vous-plait, supplia-t-il, je ne le chercherais pas. Je le jure. Épargnez-moi. J'ai une famille qui m'attend.

-Tu aurais du y penser avant de t'en prendre à moi. Répondit Asami. Il tira dans la tête de l'homme, le tuant sur le coup. Il rendit l'arme à Kirishima, sachant que l'homme saurait quoi faire par la suite. Il sortit. Il devait aller à l'hôpital.

Une semaine passa et pas un mot, rien. Pourquoi le gars aux lunettes ne pouvait rien leur dire ? Akihito faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Sayaka n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'Asami était vivant mais pourquoi personne ne leur disait rien ? Il ferma les yeux, l'âme en peine. C'était fini. Il n'y aurait plus de jeu du chat et de la souris. Il lui a été pris à cause de sa carrière. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté ses amis ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris de photos des mannequins au lieu de fouiller pour des photos de personnes corrompues ? N'avait-il pas appris la leçon avec Asami ? Il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa les larmes tomber. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur était écrasé et la couleur insupportable.

Devant la maison se tenait Sayaka, grande et fière. Quand elle fixa une paire d'yeux comme les siens, elle gifla l'homme en criant :

-Je me suis inquiété à en mourir et ce pauvre garçon a souffert ! Ne pouvais-tu donc envoyer quelqu'un pour nous dire que tu étais en vie ?

Asami l'ignora. Il passa à coté d'elle sachant qu'elle le suivait. Il entendit où était le garçon et il était temps de le ramener à la maison. Tout au long de la semaine, il avait du se battre contre ses ennemis et essayer de remonter les affaires. En plus, la femme de Suoh était furieuse et demandait à le voir toutes les deux secondes. Finalement, quand ils se rencontrèrent, elle l'avait giflé et l'avait serré dans ses bras en le remerciant d'avoir payé les frais. Il avait eu une dur semaine sans dormir.

Dans la chambre, Akihito fixait le rasoir. Pouvait-il le faire ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Devait-il en finir ici et maintenant ? Quel était le point de vie ? Tout lui avait été arraché. Son coeur était brisé. Son esprit ne pouvait pas combattre. Son corps était une épave. Il le prit quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit. Il laissa tomber le rasoir.

Des yeux dorés se plissèrent quand ils virent le rasoir tomber.

-Qui a dit que tu pouvais quitter de monde ? Gronda-t-il.

-Oh mon... Sayaka eut le souffle coupé, se précipita dans la chambre et ramassa le rasoir. Elle alterna un regard entre son fils et le garçon. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et les laissa. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Akihito fixait les yeux dorés. Les yeux dont il rêvait depuis une semaine. Il avança, essayant de dire à son esprit que c'était réel.

Il frappa l'homme à la poitrine en hurlant :

-PUTAIN DE BATÂRD ! J'TE CROYAIS MORT !

Quand ses mains furent attrapés doucement, il remarqua la douleur sur le visage d'Asami. Il libéra ses mains et déboutonna la chemise d'Asami.

Ricanant devant son garçon, Asami lui dit :

-Je sais que tu as envie de moi mais nous sommes dans la maison de ma mère. Contrôles-toi.

-Ta gueule, vieux yakuza pervers. Rétorqua Akihito alors qu'il vit le bandage sur l'épaule d'Asami. Il y fit courir ses doigts. Asami a été blessé par sa faute une nouvelle fois. Combien de cicatrices Asami arborait à cause de lui ? Il avança et s'appuya contre le corps puissant.

-Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu avais l'intention de faire avec de rasoir. Grogna Asami.

-Te rejoindre aux fins fonds de l'Enfer. Marmonna Akihito.

Son visage fut redressé et il fut embrassé d'un baiser enflammé. C'est ce qui lui avait manqué pendant une semaine. C'était l'excitation qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir. Interrompant le baiser, Asami murmura à l'oreille d'Akihito :

-Tu ne quitteras pas ce monde tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné la permission. Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et à moi seul.

Akihito regarda le visage d'Asami et entoura de ses bras le cou du plus agé. Il était fatigué de courir et d'être effrayé de ce qui pouvait arrivé.

-Je t'aime. Avoua-t-il.

Asami était surpris de cet aveu mais il n'en montra rien. Il ricana en répondant :

-Je sais.

-JE T'EMMERDE ENFOIRÉ ! Hurla Akihito à pleine voix.

Il était sûr que tout la maison l'avait entendu. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la fuite, ses lèvres étaient scellées une fois de plus et il fut poussé sur le lit. Sa colère disparut. L'homme qui avait volé son cœur était près de lui à présent.

**Voilà la deuxième partie de Death. Pardon à tous pour le retard, je sais, j'avais dit avant le mois d'août et on est déjà en septembre mais bon, au moins, vous avez la fin de ma traduction ;P**

**Pas de grandes modifications entre la version anglaise et ma traduction, juste quelques phrases ou expressions qui ont changés un peu pour des raisons de cohérence en français. En espèrant que ce sera à la hauteur de la première partie et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. Merci aux reviews de Paprika, ayu, Anthales, Viewfinder17 et fan de viewfinder. Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette traduction en alerte et en favorite. Bisous à tous.**


	3. Important, ce n'est pas un chapitre

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

Exiled crow

Final Black Getsuga

blood enraged

Masane Amaha's King

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Kin no katana

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
